


Broken

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Infernal Fascination AU, Nudity, branded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: AU of Infernal Fascination where Stoick and Gobber are the ones to find Hiccup.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infernal Fascination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636351) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



Stoick couldn’t believe he was hesitating before entering the tent, but something made his hand freeze on the flap. All he could think of was the Iron Isle, of finding nothing but Hiccup’s clothes. A horrible taunt by Dagur. What if this would be the same thing? What if this was just another ruse and Hiccup wasn’t really in there?

But no, he had to be. Dagur was in this camp somewhere - he was sure of it. It was too big to not be his main base of operations. 

“Stoick, we don’t have time.” That was Gobber, beside him. “Go in. It’ll be alright.” Gobber knew about what had happened on the Iron Isle, knew what was keeping him from doing this.

Stoick gave his friend a grateful look, then went into the tent. 

He didn’t know what he’d expected to see. Maybe it was what he found. Maybe it wasn’t. Hiccup, or someone who must be Hiccup, was standing naked with their hands bound to a beam, a chain around their right ankle. The left ankle was replaced by a prosthetic, so yes, this was Hiccup, but he was so thin and his hair was longer. He hardly looked like Hiccup, and when he directed his gaze towards them, the eyes were not eyes that Stoick remembered. They were older, and scared. So, so scared. 

“Dad?” His voice came out in a hoarse, disbelieving croak. 

Stoick was angry, so very angry. This was how Hiccup had been treated. He hadn’t been eating right, and here he was chained up in Dagur’s tent like some kind of favored pet. He stepped forward, raised his axe, and Hiccup flinched back, but Stoick paid him no mind. He saw red as he cut the ropes binding Hiccup, then broke his chain with another swing. He wanted to scream, to yell, to throw things, to  _ murder  _ the man who had done this to his son.

Hiccup stumbled away from him, curling in on himself, the cloven ropes falling from his wrists. It took Stoick a moment to realize that he was sobbing.

“Hiccup, we’re here to get you out.”

Hiccup shook his head. “No, no. Y-you’re not real.” His hands were covering his chest, and Stoick found that odd given his nudity, thought he would have wanted to cover his lower parts instead. From what he could see, there was a scar that ran along his abdomen into his side, a horrible, ugly scar.

Stoick reached out to touch him, but Hiccup yelped and jumped back, nearly tripping on what had been his chain. “Don’t touch me!”

Stoick exchanged looks with Gobber. How were they supposed to get Hiccup out if he didn’t even think they were real?

“Hiccup, how can we prove that we’re real?” Gobber asked, stepping up to stand beside Stoick. Dammit, what  _ was  _ his son hiding on his chest?

Hiccup just shook his head, over and over, sobs leaving him, shoulders shaking.

“G-get out. Get out!”

Stoick rushed forward before Hiccup could move back, grabbed him by the shoulders, gave him a shake. “Son! We’re here to get you out!” He didn’t mean to yell it, but they had no time for this. 

Hiccup screamed, brought up his hands to shove Stoick away, and Stoick finally saw what he’d been hiding on his chest.

A brand.

Dagur had branded him.

Stoick fell back away from Hiccup, winded as if he’d been struck.

“Hiccup?”

Hiccup looked down at his brand, then at Stoick, tears in his tired eyes. 

“I-I’m sorry, dad. I’m sorry. I-I tried to fight. I really did.” His words were quiet, pained. 

Stoick shook his head. He felt like there was no strength left in him. He set his axe down, leaned on it. “It wasn’t your duty to fight him.” He lowered his head, closed his eyes, feeling something inside him breaking. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry we didn’t find you sooner.”

For a moment, nothing happened, but then Stoick was taking a deep breath, lifting his head.

“We’re here to take you home, son.”

Hiccup swallowed, shook his head. He was grabbing at a red robe and pulling it on. Gods, was that all he had for clothing? Stoick felt like he was going to be sick. 

“I am home.”

“ _ What? _ ” Gobber asked before Stoick could, the both of them stunned.

Hiccup turned his back to them, shrugged. He was so calm all of a sudden. He wiped his tears off on his sleeve.

“I am home. Dagur made me his, so here is where I belong.”

“You do  _ not  _ belong to Dagur!” Stoick shouted, strength returning, his anger with it. “He is a mad man who had  _ no  _ right to brand you!”

“It doesn’t matter!” Hiccup yelled, still not looking at them, hands in fists. “He did it and now I’m his!” He turned to them with his last words. “I belong here!”

Stoick wanted to shake Hiccup so hard that he brought sense back into him, but Hiccup had said he didn’t want to be touched.

“Hiccup, we’re getting you out of here!” He shouted. “And we’re killing Dagur on the way!”

“No!” Hiccup fell to his knees. “No! Don’t kill him! Please don’t kill him!” 

Gods, his son was… broken. He was broken and it was all Dagur’s fault, and he somehow felt an attachment to him? He didn’t want him dead? Stoick wanted his blood coating his axe this instant, never mind what Hiccup said. If anything, it just urged him on. Dagur was going to die by his hand if it was the last thing he ever did. 

“Hiccup, you have to see reason!” Gobber cried. “The man captured you! He… He tortured you!”

“I know, I know!” Hiccup put his face in his hands, weeping once again. Stoick didn’t know what to do. He was so close to grabbing him and throwing him over his shoulder to get him out of there. 

Gobber, apparently, was planning on doing that too. He strode over to Hiccup with a purpose, picked him up, and slung him over his shoulder. Hiccup shrieked, pummeled at Gobber’s back. “Let me go! Let me go!”

“I’m not letting you go!” Gobber shouted. “You’re coming home with us!”

“No!  _ No-o-o! _ ”

Gobber left the tent with Hiccup over his shoulder, Stoick following him. The sight of his son crying so much at being brought home solidified what Stoick was going to do. Sure that Gobber could handle Hiccup and get him on a dragon, he began striding towards Dagur’s command tent, axe at the ready. No one would stand in his way. 


End file.
